Problem: The side lengths of both triangles to the right are given in centimeters. What is the length of segment $AB$?

[asy]
pair A,B,C,D,E,F,G;

A=(0,0);
B=12*dir(0);
C=20*dir(120);
D=8+B;
E=D+6*dir(0);
F=D+10*dir(120);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(D--E--F--cycle);

label("A",F,N);
label("B",E+(1.4,0));
label("6",.5*(A+B),S);
label("14",.5*(B+C),NE);
label("10",.5*(A+C),SW);
label("\small{$120^{\circ}$}",A,NE);
label("3",.5*(D+E),S);
label("5",.5*(D+F),SW);
label("\tiny{$120^{\circ}$}",D+(1.8,0.8));

[/asy]
Solution: First, let's label the rest of our vertices. [asy]
pair A,B,C,D,E,F,G;

A=(0,0);
B=12*dir(0);
C=20*dir(120);
D=10+B;
E=D+6*dir(0);
F=D+10*dir(120);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(D--E--F--cycle);

label("A",F,N);
label("B",E+(1.4,0));
label("C",D-(2,0));
label("D",C,N);
label("E",B+(1.4,0));
label("F",A-(2,0));
label("6",.5*(A+B),S);
label("14",.5*(B+C),NE);
label("10",.5*(A+C),SW);
label("\small{$120^{\circ}$}",A,NE);
label("3",.5*(D+E),S);
label("5",(.4*D)+(.6*F),SW);
label("\tiny{$120^{\circ}$}",D+(1.8,0.8));
[/asy] Thanks to SAS Similarity, we see that $\triangle ABC \sim \triangle DEF.$

Therefore, we have that: \begin{align*}
\frac{AB}{BC} &= \frac{DE}{EF} \\
\frac{AB}{3\text{ cm}} &= \frac{14\text{ cm}}{6\text{ cm}} \\
AB &= \frac{14\text{ cm}\cdot3\text{ cm}}{6\text{ cm}} = \boxed{7}\text{ cm}.
\end{align*}